<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Collect the bad habits that you couldn't bare to keep by noahreid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584942">Collect the bad habits that you couldn't bare to keep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahreid/pseuds/noahreid'>noahreid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>i see the look in your eye (and i'm biting my tongue) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunken Flirting, Explicit Language, F/F, Falling In Love, First Dates, Holding Hands, Implied/Referenced Sex, Not Beta Read, POV Alternating, Post-Episode: s06e13 Start Spreading the News, The Wobbly Elm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:53:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahreid/pseuds/noahreid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Twyla takes Alexis out on their first date moments before she moves to New York City.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis Rose/Twyla Sands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>i see the look in your eye (and i'm biting my tongue) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Collect the bad habits that you couldn't bare to keep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fic Title: Me &amp; You - Fall Out Boy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Twyla not-so-sneakily grabs Alexis' hand, setting their now intertwined fingers on the counsel in between their seats. She's been twitching her way towards Alexis' had the entire drive to The Wobbly Elm, but she didn't have the courage to woman-up and hold it already. When Alexis leans into the touch however, giving Twyla a slight squeeze to soothe her apprehension, her brain starts to quiet down.</p><p>Alexis <em>always</em> knows when Twyla is anxious and <em>always</em> knows exactly what to do to remind her that she's there and she's okay because she's not alone. Whether it's a reach across the countertop at Café Tropical or a quick tap of the shoulder, maybe a hug if she's feeling lucky, Alexis never fails to make Twyla feel safe.</p><p>She isn't ready to lose that physical sense of security. As happy as she is for Alexis—moving across the country and expanding her own business—it isn't making the move any less difficult for her.</p><p><em>Tell her it's a date, tell her it's a date, tell her it's a date</em>, Twyla's mind chants on repeat. She thinks it's only in her head, but, when Alexis cocks her head to the side, she realizes she whispered the last one out loud just loud enough for the woman sitting next to her to pick out her words.</p><p>"This is a date?" Alexis asks, voice filled with a certain shyness she's never carried around Twyla before.</p><p>She sighs, closing her eyes for a moment before quickly pulling herself back together behind the wheel to focus up on the road ahead of her again. Luckily, they're the only ones driving at this hour. "I was going to wait until after to tell you, if I'd even do it then."</p><p>"Have you been talking to Patrick?" Twyla snorts and Alexis is overjoyed at the prospect of making Twyla laugh. In fact, she's lived for the small grins and barely inaudible chuckles she's been the cause of emitting themselves from Twyla's lips in all four years she's been in Schitt's Creek.</p><p>"I have actually," Twyla begins, smiling as she thinks about the conversation the two had the morning prior except it falters almost instantaneously. "I know you weren't actually asking though." </p><p>The shine in Alexis' eyes glisten slightly as she moves her aqua orbs to peer into Twyla's face harder, the white highlights from the lamps lining the sides of the street they're riding down getting larger as she turns to the left. "Hey," She places on a hand on Twyla's shoulder. Twyla glances down—only for a moment—the same smile from seconds prior grazing her face, lasting to more than half a millisecond this time around. "I adore your voice and everything you have to say."</p><p>"Thank you, Lex." It wasn't often she called Alexis by her proclaimed nickname of <em>Lex </em>although<em>, </em>when she felt the way her hand started morning back and forth atop her exposed shoulder from the dress she's wearing (the same dress she wore to their Girls' Night chaperoned by none other than Moira Rose), Twyla knew it was worth stepping outside of her comfort zone. </p><p>She pulls into the bar's parking lot after a few minutes of comfortable silence. Alexis' hand has moved its way down to Twyla's bicep, grabbing onto the skin beneath with a possession she fucking <em>lov</em>—likes—and could<em> definitely </em>get used to<em>. </em>"You're mine tonight." The heat of Alexis leaning into her ear and whispering her hot breath down her neck was enough to have her squirming in the seat beneath her. <em>Not now</em>, she scolds herself. <em>I can't be wet </em>this<em> early in the night</em>. </p><p>Shaking her head to rid her brain of all sex-related thoughts, Twyla extends out a hand to stop Alexis from moving any further. She wastes no time on hopping out of her side of the car and practically slamming the door behind her to quickly run over to Alexis' side, opening hers for her. "Why, thank you, Twy."</p><p><em>Twy</em> never failed to make her heart flutter. Sure, people have called Twyla <em>Twy</em> for virtually her entire life. Nobody says it like Alexis, though, accentuating the "w" and putting an almost nonexistent <em>uh</em> at the end, connecting it to the "y" sound before. </p><p>"It's my pleasure," She sticks out her elbow closest to Alexis. "Shall we?" Alexis loops her left arm inside Twyla's while the right holds loosely onto the clutch she brought mainly for aesthetic purposes, but also to hold her phone and cash.</p><p>"We shall." Alexis smirks, eyes flickering down to Twyla's lip for the smallest of seconds. It doesn't go unnoticed by her, of course.</p><p>"If you want to kiss me so bad, do it." Twyla was never one to tease. In this moment, however, she felt a wave of dominance she's never felt with another person before. <em>It's because you've only dated men</em>, her mind offers. </p><p>Alexis shoves her strapless purse in between her legs to hold it as she brings the previously occupied hand up, cupping Twyla's cheek. "Later," Twyla practically convulses under the touch, a touch she's waited over 1,460 days for. Who's counting, though? "We haven't even gotten drinks yet." She pulls away to grab her clutch again before pulling her towards the entrance. A few strangers have their eyes locked on them, but Twyla couldn't care less. All she's ever wanted is for people to know Alexis is hers and tonight, her dream was coming true.</p><p>***</p><p>Sitting down at a stool at the bar counter, Twyla pats the seat next to her for Alexis to sit down, which she gladly does, readjusting herself to face her. She flags down the bartender with a frantic wave of her hands, Twyla laughing quietly to herself at the frenzied motion. "Hi, yeah," She begins, twisting her hips. "Can we get..." Alexis takes a moment to study Twyla. "A couple of martinis. The starburst kind, if possible." He nods his head, walking away to start Alexis' request. She raises her eyebrows to ask if her choice of drinks was acceptable. Twyla nods regardless of the fact she's never had a martini before. If Alexis Rose wanted martinis then fuck it, Alexis Rose would get her martini and she'll gladly join her.</p><p>After what feels like hours of staring into each other's eyes in a lust-filled sentiment, their attention is redirected to the tabletop in front of them at the sound of two martini glasses being set down. "Enjoy." </p><p>The pink Starbust-esque flavour flows over Twyla's tastebuds with a hint of kiwi aftertaste in a matter that feels ethereal; <em>who knew a drink could feel this amazing?!</em> </p><p>"Do you like it?" Alexis asks, moving her shoulders back and forth in a barely visible yet still present shimmy. Twyla's mouth parts, bottom lip drooping slightly. </p><p>"Do I like it?" She repeats the question back to Alexis in a trading manner. "It's <i>perfect</i>!" She practically exclaims, raising herself off the stool in the process.</p><p>Another smirk forms on Alexis' lips, this time with an idea. "Come with me." Before Twyla has a chance to oppose–not that she would anyway—she's being dragged by the wrist into the nearest bathroom, Alexis' other hand occupied by her glass. </p><p>She knocks, flinging the door open after waiting a moment to make sure it isn't occupied. She quickly locks it behind her, pressing Twyla up against the nearest sink while she holds the drink above her head. "What are you doing?" Twyla asks, body nearly withering underneath Alexis' touch. </p><p>Alexis brings the glass down to her lips and pours a copious amount in. "Close your mouth, but don't swallow." She instructs, Twyla complying without an ounce of apprehension. She lets the martini fall to the ceramic top Twyla's pinned against, loosening her grip on her waist for a second to reach over her before tightening it again. </p><p>Getting the gist of what's happening, Twyla leans her head back to part her lips without the alcohol spilling out onto her chest. Alexis stands on her tip-toes to connect their lips as if they're pieces of a missing puzzle. Once they're together, Twyla allows her neck to relax while Alexis deepens the kiss by tangling her fingers in her hair, the strawberry liquid trailing down her chin as it transfers to Alexis' mouth. </p><p>Their lips move seamlessly in a taste fusion including the martini, Twyla's coconut chapstick, and Alexis' cherry lip scrub. Twyla never wants this to end; the two of them standing with their bodies pressed flush in the bathroom of The Wobbly Elm. Eventually though, they're forced to pull away at a hammering at the door. Alexis sighs, picking up the glass to make her way towards the sound, reluctantly opening it while Twyla follows suit. <em>The post-make out session walk of shame will never get less awkward</em>, Alexis mutters underneath her breath, but Twyla hears; Twyla <em>always</em> hears. </p><p>"That was," Twyla is still trying to catch her breath from the events prior. "Exhilarating. Like, I never knew a bar bathroom could make for such a good... first experience." </p><p>Alexis stifles a chortle. "So, you've imagined me and you <em>getting intimate</em> before," Twyla's body goes numb at the statement. "I have, too." <em>I must've done an </em>awful<em> job at concealing my terror</em>. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>